The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method for generating an application icon and a terminal apparatus.
With the development of technique and the widespread of network, various kinds of terminal apparatus capable of performing data transmission over network are widely used, for example, personal computer, portable computer, tablet computer, portable cell phone, smart phone and portable music player and so on.
In recent years, for convenience of the user's use, more and more network sites provide various kinds of applications based on operating system, e.g., application programs or widgets and so on. These application programs or widgets have strong function, user-friendly interface, strong entertainment, and substantially improve the experience of the user when using the terminal apparatus.
At present, the user can usually search and download to install these applications or widgets through the third party application store, for example, the App store for the operating system of the electronic products of the apple corporation, the Android Market based on the Android operating system, and usually the user needs to install these downloaded applications or widgets by him/herself, and in some cases the user needs to configure to add them to the application icon interface (e.g., desktop) by him/herself.
Thus the manner of searching the applications is troublesome, and the manner of operating to install the application is complicate, therefore, although the applications or widgets have many advantages, the procedure of searching, installing and setting is relatively complicate, thus it is not advantageous for user to know and download to install the applications or widgets.